


Anything's Possible with Us, Cooper.

by kazookidissosoabuggie



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/M, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, One Shot, Pregnant Betty Cooper, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazookidissosoabuggie/pseuds/kazookidissosoabuggie
Summary: Jughead punches somebody after they body shame her and Betty finds oddly but extremely sexy.





	Anything's Possible with Us, Cooper.

"You're a fat, dumb slut Betty Cooper. Your like 100 pounds overweight." Chuck Clayton's girlfriend said after the first Vixen, Betty Cooper had come off the football field. Jughead Jones had just run off to congratulate his fiancé on her final game before they went on to college. She had gained weight but not for the reason they made fun of her for. You see, Betty was pregnant. She was self conscience about it, she had hated the way she looked as it was. She and Jughead weren't trying to have a baby but she couldn't see herself having one with anyone other than him so that didn't matter to her. They were engaged, even before the baby had come into the picture. Now walking up to Betty Cooper, the smiley girl he is going to marry, was crying because of the words spilling from Chuck's girlfriend. 

" Excuse me. Who the hell do you think you are? Who do you think you are to call the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth 'fat'? You have absolutely no idea whats going through her head right now." Jughead said, pulling Betty into him. 

" I bet I can guess. Maybe it's something along the lines of 'Jughead is terrible in bed but I think he's the only one that'll have me because i've gained so much weight.' Am I right Cooper? I mean after so much weight gain even I wouldn't take you." Chuck Clayton spit from his mouth. Jughead began to get angry, his fist balling up by his side. " I mean come on Betty, what are you eating? Your mom has to be spending thousands of dollars on your fat ass, I mean really Bet-" Jughead's hand struck Chuck straight in the face, as gasp's left the remaining Vixens and Bulldogs coming from the field.

" Don't you ever think for a second think you know anything about our lives OR my beautiful child, which you have no right to insult. If you ever come after my family again, you will see what hell looks like Chuck Clayton. Mark my words." Jughead said, face to face with Chuck, his eye already bulging purple and blue. With that, Jughead grabbed Betty and pulled her close. 

" Wait a minute, was that our pregnancy reveal?" Betty said, giggling and kissing him lightly. She stopped for a moment to realize the entire school was standing behind them. She slowly turned and got a big nod from each member of the student body, showing her that they knew. She nervously smiled.

" Well, at least we know that Jughead doesn't suck in bed, am I right?" Sweet Pea said, arms around Ethel's curves. Everyone erupted into laughter at his comment.

" I mean, he isn't wrong." Betty said, smirking and giggling. 

" My best friend getting down and dirty? I could guess that in a heart beat." Cheryl said, rolling her eyes and pecking Toni's cheek. The laughs and congratulations continued with the friends until they had to part. Betty and Jughead went back to their new home and started to paint the nursery.

" You know," Betty said walking over to Jug and putting her arm's around him. " You defending our family like that? It was really sexy."

" Oh yeah? Interesting." Jughead said, turning around with a smirk. 

" Yes, it was very sexy." Betty whispered into his ear seductively. With that Jughead picked her up, leg's wrapped around him. He laid her down on the bed carefully but playfully. 

" What do you say I make a twin?" He said smirking playfully.

" That's not even possible, Jug." She said, confused but giggly. 

" Anything's possible with us Cooper." He said, peppering her neck with kisses and tickling her, followed by her contagious laughter that was uncontrolled but sweet.


End file.
